tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caterpillar Inc.
Caterpillar is the best known construction Plant manufacture in the world (probably) The company was formed in 1925 by the merger of The Holt Company built its first crawler machine in 1904 and the company of C.L.Best who started producing Crawler machines in 1913. The new company was then called The Caterpillar Tractor Company Caterpillar became synonymous with crawler type machines. Both Best and Holt started as farm machinery manufactures. Best Best Inventing a portable grain cleaner in 1871,soon followed by a combine harvester. In 1890 the company purchased the rights to manufacture the Remington steam engine and produced a range of steam-driven farm machinery, including steam tractors and combine harvesters. Best Manufacturing was bought by Holt in 1908. C.L. Best, the son of the founder then formed his own rival company, the "C. L. Best Gas Traction Company" which built gasoline-powered tractors. This new Best company acquired the rights to manufacture the Lombard Log Hauler, an early tracked crawler, and began producing "tracklayer" tractors Holt The Holt 70hp was a 3 wheeled Mechanical tractor built in 1905. In 1905 Holt built the No.77 with tracks in place of wheels. It was originally built as a wheeled machine in 1904. By 1908 Holt was building the Holt 40 a 25hp gas powered crawler tractor. The second one sold was No. 1004 and is today in preservation in America. Holt Aquired Best manufacturing 1908. And in 1925 merged with C.L.Best Gas Traction company to form what was to come Caterpillar. 1925 The Birth of the Caterpillar Company. The First models were from the old companies, but renamed as; *Caterpillar 30 (from Best) *Caterpillar 60 (from Best) *Caterpillar 2-ton (from Holt) *Caterpillar 5-ton (from Holt) *Caterpillar 10-ton (from Holt) this was dropped in late 1925 in favour of the 60 *Cat 15 *Cat 20 *Cat 22 *Cat 25 In 1928 they Took over the Russell Grader Manufacturing Co. To add a line of graders, dropping models using competitors tractors for power units. *Model 10 grader *Model 15 grader *Model 20 grader 1930's - The Diesel era begins *Cat 60 / 65 *Cat 35 *Cat 40 *Cat 50 *Cat 65 (1d) *cat 65 (2d) *Cat 70 (8d) *cat 70 (1E) *Model 112 grader introduced 1939 *Model 212 grader introduced 1939 The War years (WORK IN PROGRESS) During the war most of the output is for the Government and large numbers of achinea are shipped abroad to the UK Under Lend-lease, or shipped out to the Far East to assist in the retaking of the islands from the Japanese and build Airfields and harbours. 1940s - Earth moving begins After the war the US Government starts the Interstate program of road building, and in the UK rebuilding works and the start of the Motorways program require large numbers of earth moving plant, with contractors buying up army surplus machines. (Details require adding) 1950s *Caterpillar 944A traxcavator 2cu yd Loading shovel introduced in 1959. *Caterpillar 212 Grader ( S.E. Davis & Son Ltd. of Redditch has one in their collection of preserved machines). 1960s 1969 saw the first off highway dump truck launched,the model 769 with a 35 ton capacity. 1970s 1974 saw the Introduction of Articulated Dumper Trucks (ADT) built by DJB in Peterlee, England. These were based on a full Cat Drive train, and After a license agreement Cat brought a share of company for the rights to the designs in 1985 and the company changed name to Artix Ltd. By 1996 they bought the whole company out.Caterpillar Chronicle, by Eric Orlemann 1980s *Challenger Tracked Tractor created. It brings tracks back to the fields after a steady decline since the 60's as tractor horse power has steadily increased and the versatility of tyres for transport has out wieghed the advantages of increased traction from tracks. The increase in open cast mining and the availability of high powered hydraulics leads to the growth in hydraulic excavators and an increase in the size of mining dumptrucks since the last expansion in the 60s was holted by the 70 energy crisis and recession, along with the need to rplace machines which in some cases dated from the 1940s. The Mining Giants Created B Dump truck and the smaller Cat 773B dump truck in front. In the background with a dust suppression unit fitted on a dumper chassis is another older Cat machine.]] In the 1980s CAT decided to start building 100 ton + Dump Trucks, to compete with Terex and Euclid. They built a proto-type model Cat 785 in 1983 and started testing the 130 ton capacity Dump truck. The machine followed the lines of the successful Cat 777 line of trucks but with greater capacity. (Convert section to a table for clarity and compactness) Cat 785 Dump Truck *Capacity: 130 ton *Engine: Cat 3512 V-12 of 1380 hp *Transmission: Cat 6 speed Auto *Released: September 1984 Cat 789 Dump Truck *Capacity: 170-190 ton *Engine: Cat 3516 V-16 of 1800 hp *Transmission: Cat 6 speed Auto *Released: Fall 1986 *Upgraded in 1992 to the B series; 785B & 789B *Upgradd to the C series in 1998; 785C & 789C, both with B series engines and a power boost to 1450 & 1900 hp. Cat 793 Dump Truck The Cat 793 was built to compete in the 240 ton class against Dresser (Komatsu). Unit Rig and Wiseda. They introduced the worlds largest mechanical drive dump truck in 1991 to a sceptical market. *Capacity : 240 tons *Engine: Cat 3516 v-16 rated at 2,160 hp *Transmission: Cat 6 speed auto *released 1991 , with model B in 1992 By 1995 over 550 units were in service, surpassing Dressers 830E Cat 793C Dump Truck Cat 797 (Ultra) Dump Truck * Capacity 360 ton *Engine; Cat 3524 (2 off 3512 engine in line) *Transmision; 7 speed *released; 1999 For full specification go to Caterpillar 797B info from wikipedia Cat 994 Wheel Loader * 23 cu yd Bucket Cat 24H grader * 500 hp grader * 24 ft grader blade * Optional 7 tine ripper Cat 5130 FS or ME Excavator *100 ton class excavator *10.2 cu yd bucket in ME *13.75 cu yds Bucket for FS *Engine; Cat 3508 of 800hp *released; 1993 for ME Cat 5230 FS or ME Excavator *22.2 cu yd in FS *20 cu yds in ME *Engine: Cat 3516 of 1575 hp * released 1994 1990s *1995 Take over Artix operation to build ADTs from DJB at Peterlee, County Durham. *1998 Enter mini excavator market with the CAT 301.5 a 1.7 ton machine and the CAT 301.8 a 1.8 ton machine, both fitted with CAT 3003 3-cylinder engines, of 1-ltre capacity producing 13 kW. 21st century and the future Some product lines dropped, but others join the range as global expansion continues. At Minexpo 2008 in las Vagas Caterpillar launched some new models; * Cat 795F AC - 345 ton capacity Diesel-electric drive dump truck. * Cat 993K 16-19 yd wheeled loader, with a 1050 hp Caterpillar C32 engine. * Cat D11T Bulldozer. * Cat AD55B - 60 ton capacity articulated dump truck (ADT) Caterpillar Range / Model Listing Summary model listing, (This list is incomplete please expand), Please add articles for individual machines to the red links below. Best Models *Best 30 *Best 60 - 1919-1925 then became Caterpillar 60 *Best 75 Holt Models *Holt 10-ton *Holt 2-ton *Holt 5-ton *Holt 40 tractor *Holt 45 *Holt 75 tractor *Holt 120 Crawlers / Bulldozers 2007]] * Model Ten - 1928-32, 15/19 hp, Diesel 4929 built * Model Fifteen PV series - 1929-32 22/26 hp s/n PV1 7559 built in several versions * Model Fifteen 7C series - 1932-33 15/18 hp s/n 7C-307 built s/n 1D-95 built (high clearance) * Model Twenty L & PL series - 1927-31 28/31 hp. s/n PL 6319 built + 12 specials * Model Tewnty 8C series - 1932-34 23/28 hp. s/n 8C 652 built. * Model Twenty Two - 1934-39 25/31 hp s/n 2F 9,999 built and then s/n 1J 5155 built * Model Twenty Five 3C - 1931-33 28/35 hp. s/n 3C 638 built * Model Twenty Eight - 1933-35 30/37 p. s/n 4F 1171 built * Model Thirty S & PS series - 1921-30 (S) & 1926-32 (PS)(was the best 30) 35/49 hp. * Model Thirty 6G /R4 series - 1935-42 874 built as the Thirty, then 4508 built as the R4 * Model Thirty Five 5C - 1932-34 38/46 hp. 1728 built as s/n 5C * Model Forty - 1934-36 44/52 hp. s/n 5G 584 built * Model Fifty - 1931-37 52/61 hp. s/n 5A 1808 built * Model Sixty - 1925-31 65/77 hp. s/n 101A- 5532A (5432) built and PA1-PA13516, Originally a CL Best machine Best 60 * Model Sixty-five - 1932-1933 73/84 hp. s/n 2D1-2D521 (521) built, replaced Model sixty * Model Seventy - 1933-37 77/89 s/n 8D1-8D266 only 266 built replaced Model sixty five * Model R2 5E - 1934-37 5E3501 - 5E3583 (83 built) * Model R2 J - 1938-42 4J1 - 4J1185 (wide), 6J1 - 6J1150(narrow) * Model R3 - 1934-35 5E2501-5E2560 * Model R5 - 1934-40 5E, 4H, 3R (the 3 series differ) 1549 built * Model R6 - 193? details unknown Non belied to exist ! * Diesel Thirty Five * Diesel Forty * Diesel Fifty * Diesel Sixty * Diesel Sixty-Five * Diesel Seventy * Diesel Seventy-Five - 1933-35 replaced by the RD8 * Model RD4 - 1936-39 when became D4 * Model RD6 - 1935-42 became D6 at s/n 2H 5100 (only 5 no. built as 5E ) * Model RD7 - 1935-40 became D7 at s/n 9G 2500 (only 25 built as 5E) * Model RD8 - 1935-41 became D8 at s/n 1H1500 (only 33 built as 5E) * Cat 2-ton * Caterpillar D2 - 1938-47 * Caterpillar D3 - 1972-79 ** Caterpillar D3B - 1979-87 ** Caterpillar D3C - 1987-90 + 1990-93 SII + 1993- SIII * Caterpillar D4 - 1947-59 ** Caterpillar D4C - 1959-63 + 1990-93 SII + 1993- SIII ** Caterpillar D4D - 1963-77 ** Caterpillar D4E - 1977-84 ** Caterpillar D4H - 1985-96 * Caterpillar D5 - 1939-39 ** Caterpillar D5B - 1977-84 ** Caterpillar D5C - 1991-93 + 1993- SIII ** Caterpillar D5H - 1985-96 ** Caterpillar D5M XL - 1996- * Caterpillar D6 - 1941-43 4R, 5R, 1947-59 U series ** Caterpillar D6B - 1959-67 ** Caterpillar D6C - 1963-77 ** Caterpillar D6D - 1977-86 ** Caterpillar D6H - 1985-96 ** Caterpillar D6R - 1996- * Caterpillar D7 - 1938-55 ** Caterpillar D7C - 1955-59 ** Caterpillar D7D - 1959-61 ** Caterpillar D7E - 1961-69 ** Caterpillar D7F - 1969-74 ** Caterpillar D7G - 1975-86 ** Caterpillar D7H - 1986-96 ** Caterpillar D7R - 1996- * Caterpillar D8 - 1941-45 8R, 1945-53 2U ** Caterpillar D8G - 1958- ** Caterpillar D8H - * Caterpillar D9 - 1954 prototype developed ** Caterpillar D9D - 1955-59 ** Caterpillar D9E - (34A) 1959-61 ** Caterpillar D9G - (66A) 1961-74 ** Caterpillar D9H - (90V) 1974-81 ** Caterpillar D9L - 1980-86 (Upgraded to the D10N) ** Caterpillar D9N - 1987-95 (upgrade from Cat D8L) ** Caterpillar D9R - 1995- * Caterpillar D10 - (84W/76X) 1977-86 700 hp (Upgraded to D11N) ** Caterpillar D10N - (2YD) 1987-96 (upgrade from the D9L) ** Caterpillar D10R - 1996-2008 ** Caterpillar D10T - 2008- * Caterpillar D11 ** Caterpillar D11N - (74Z) 1986-96 770 hp V8 ** Caterpillar D11R - (8ZR) 1996 (1998 power increase to 850 hp) ** Caterpillar D11R CD - (9XR) 1998 Carry Dozer with bigger blade ** Caterpillar D11T - 2008- ;SpecialsCaterpillar Heavy Equipment, by Eric Orlemann, pub by MBI, * Caterpillar SxSD9G - side by side D9G * Caterpillar SxSD9H - 1974-77 Fitted with two Cat D353 6-cylinder engines (2 x 410 hp) * Caterpillar DD9G - quadtrack two D9G inline * Caterpillar DD9H - 1974-1980 ;Rubber tracked (mainly agricultural applications) * Challenger 35 * Challenger 45 * Challenger 65 * Challenger 85D * Challenger 95E Tracked Loaders (Traxcavator) * Caterpillar No.6 Traxcavator shovel - 1952 * Caterpillar 933 series ** Caterpillar 933C - 1955 ** Caterpillar 933F - 1958 ** Caterpillar 933G - 1965 * Caterpillar 941 - 1968 * Caterpillar 951A - 1964 (UK built) ** Caterpillar 951B - 1967 * Caterpillar 952 * Caterpillar 953 * Caterpillar 955 series ** Caterpillar 955C - 1955 ** Caterpillar 955H - 1960 ** Caterpillar 955K - 1966 * Caterpillar 963 * Caterpillar 977 series ** Caterpillar 977D - 1955 2 cu yd ** Caterpillar 977E - 1957 ** Caterpillar 977H - 1960 ** Caterpillar 977K - 1966 ** Caterpillar 977L - 1971 * Caterpillar 983 - 1969 4.5 cu yd (only 2 survivors known in UK). ** Caterpillar 983B - 1978 * Caterpillar 988 Motor Scrapers * Caterpillar DW10 - Tractor * Caterpillar DW15 - 195? Tractor 186 hp Cat D326 * Caterpillar DW20 - Tractor * Caterpillar No.15 - 10 cu yd Towed Scraper box * Caterpillar 611 * Caterpillar 613 * Caterpillar 619 * Caterpillar 621 * Caterpillar 627 * Caterpillar 623 * Caterpillar 630 * Caterpillar 631 * Caterpillar 633 * Caterpillar 637 * Caterpillar 650 * Caterpillar 657 * Caterpillar 666 Wheeled Dozers (not very common in the UK other than on Coal stockpile duties) *Caterpillar 668 *Caterpillar 814 *Caterpillar 824 *Caterpillar 830H *Caterpillar 834 *Caterpillar 844 - 1994 was the Tiger 590B (based on the Cat 990 loader) *Caterpillar 854G - 1996 was the Tiger 790G ( based on the Cat 992 loader) Excavators *Cat 215 - 1976 *Cat 225 - 1972 *Cat 235 - 1973 *Cat 235 FS - 1978 Front shovel version *Cat 245 *Cat 245 FS - 1976 4 cu yd bucket * Cat 345 * Cat 375 * Cat E70 * Cat E110 * Cat E120 * Cat E140 * Cat E180 * Cat E200B - 1988 * Cat E240 * Cat E300 * Cat E450 * Cat E650 - 1987 3.9 cu yd Mitsubishi built * Cat M318C - Wheeled excavator * Cat 312C * Cat 320C * Cat 330C * Cat 345C - 50 ton * Cat 365C - 70 ton * Cat 385C - 90 ton * Cat 330D - 2008 * Cat 345DL - 2008 50 ton class excavator. 385 hp Cat C13 engine ADT's & Dump trucks *Cat D250 25 ton ADT built by DJB Artix *Cat D300 33 ton *Cat D44 44 ton *Cat D22B *Cat D550 - 1978 55 ton *Cat D550B - 1986-7 55 ton (6x6 drive) *Cat D55B - 2008 60 ton ADT *Cat D725 *Cat D730 *Cat D740 *Cat D740E 40 ton ADT with Ejector body *Cat 768B 1971 *Cat 769 35 ton Dump truck *Cat 772 1971 100 ton Articulated coal hauler *Cat 776 1975 150 ton Articulated coal hauler *Cat 779 85 ton Dump truck (diesel electric (all withdrawn and scrapped) *Cat 783 100 ton Dump truck (experimental versions only built) *Cat 786 (Coal hauler) (used at Captain mine then laid up and subsequently scrapped) *Cat 773 (1970) 50 ton Mechanical drive dump truck *Cat 777 1974 85 ton (now 100ton) capacity Dump truck (most successful Cat truck model built) *Cat 777F - *Cat 771C 1992 44 ton Quarry truck *Cat 775 1992 65 ton *Cat 785 1984 185 ton *Cat 789 1986 195 ton *Cat 793 1991 240 ton *Cat 794F AC - 2008 345 ton Diesel electric drive *Cat 797B 1998 340-60 ton "Ultra Haulers" *Cat 797F Current Backhoe Loaders *Caterpillar Backhoe Loaders ** Caterpillar 416 - 1985 ** Caterpillar 426 - 1986 ** Caterpillar 428 - 1986 ** Caterpillar 436 - 1988 *** Caterpillar 436C - 1996 85 hp from a Cat 3054T turbo engine. ** Caterpillar 438 - 1988 ** Caterpillar 446 - 1989 Graders *Motor Patrol range (ex Russell Grader line) cat took Russell over in 1928 ** Motor Patrol No. 2 - 1925-28 based on a Fordson tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 3 - 1925-29 based on a McCormick-Derring Model 10-20 ** Motor Patrol No. 4 - 1926-29 Based on a Caterpillar Two-Ton Crawler ** Motor Patrol No. 5 - 1927-29 based on a Cletrac K20 Crawler tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 6 - 1928 based on Caterpillar Twenty ** Motor Patrol No. 10 - 1929 based on a Caterpillar Ten tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 15 - 1929 based on a Caterpillar Fifteen tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 20 - 1928 based on a Caterpillar Twenty tractor (was formerly the MP No. 6) *Cat 33 - 1931 (also called the Cat Twenty or Twenty Five Grader *Cat 44 - 1930 (also called the Cat Thirty or Thirty Five Grader) *Cat 66 - 1932 (Also called the Cat Fifty Grader) *cat 77 - 1930 (Also called the Cat Sixty Grader) *Auto Patrol range - 1931 ** Auto Patrol No. 9 - 1931 ** Auto Patrol No. 7 - 1932 ** Auto Patrol No. 11 - 1932 ** Auto Patrol No. 10 - 1933 *Caterpillar 12 - 1938-45 12 foot blade 70 hp ** Caterpillar 12F - 1965- ? ** Caterpillar 12G - 1973-98 ** Caterpillar 12H - 1995-date *Caterpillar 14 ** Cat 14B - 1959 *Caterpillar 16 - 1963 first all hydraulic control machine. *Caterpillar 18 *Caterpillar 24H - 1996 Mining class grader 500 hp from a Cat 3412E 12 cylinder engine, 24 foot wide blade *Cat 112 - 1939 *Cat 120 - 1964 *Cat 130G - 1973 *Cat 140 - 1970 *Cat 143H - 1995 all wheel drive *Cat 160G - 1986 *Cat 163H - 1995 *Cat 212 - 1939 Wheeled Loaders (Loading Shovels) * Caterpillar 906 * Caterpillar 922A - 1960 ** Caterpillar 922B - 1973 ** Caterpillar 922C - 1977 * Caterpillar 944A - 1959 2cu yd. (Traxcavator) 105 hp from a Cat D330 engine * Caterpillar 950 - 1968 ** Caterpillar 950E ** Caterpillar 950H * Caterpillar 955 - 1964 125 hp * Caterpillar 966 - 1960 ** Caterpillar 966B - 1963 * Caterpillar 980 - 1965 4 cu yd ** Caterpillar 980F - 199 ? ** Caterpillar 980G - 1995 5-7.5 cu yd 300 hp from a Cat 3406C engine * Caterpillar 988 - 1963 5 cu yd 300 hp from a Cat D343 ** Caterpillar 988F - 1998 8-9 cu yd 430 hp from a Caterpillar (engines) * Caterpillar 990 * Caterpillar 992 - 1968 10 cu yd 55 hp from a V12 Cat D348 engine ** Caterpillar 992D - 19 ? ** Caterpillar 992G - 1996 16 cu yd 800 hp from a Cat 3508B engine * Caterpillar 994 - 1990 23-45 cu yd Mining loader Challenger Rubber Tracked Tractors Challenger Tractor range (Marketed in Europe as Claas since 1997) *Challenger 65 - 1987 256 hp Cat 3306 ** Challenger 65B - 1990 ** Challenger 65C - 1992 ** Challenger 65D - 1994 ** Challenger 65E - 1997 * Challenger 75C - 1992 ** Challenger 75D - 1996 ** Challenger 75E - 1997 * Challenger 85C - 1994 ** Challenger 85D - 1996 370/270 hp Cat 3196 6-cylinder engine ** Challenger 85E - 1997 * Challenger 95E - 1997 * Challenger 35 - 1994 "Mobil Trac" adjustable Row crop version * Challenger 45 - 1994 * Challenger 55 - 1995 225 hp Cat 3126 Specialist Kit Compactors * Caterpillar 815 - 1970 * Caterpillar 825B - 1970 * Caterpillar 835 - 1970-74 400 hp engine (as in Cat 834 Wheeled Dozer) Landfill Compactors * Caterpillar 816 - 1972 * Caterpillar 826B - 1972 * Caterpillar 836 - 1974 Pipelayer tractors * Cat 583R Cat LEXION Combines * Lexion 460 - 1997 (Claas) 6 Straw walker design wheeled * Lexion 465 - 1997 (Claas) 6 Straw walker design Tracked * Lexion 480 - 1997 (Claas) Rotary design wheeled * Lexion 485 - 1997 (Claas) Rotary design Tracked Caterpillar Engines *Caterpillar Engines Details and list of engine models manufactured, *Perkins Engines a Caterpillar subsidiary since 1998. **Dorman Diesels - Perkins subsidiary **Rolls Royce engines - a Perkins subsidiary See Also *Artix / DJB *AGCO *Best *Claas *Holt *Mitsubishi ;Current competitors are (not in all sectors); *Case_CE *Demag *Doosan *Hitachi *JCB *Kobelco *Komatsu *Liebherr *O&K *Terex *Volvo_Construction_Equipment ;Past Competitors *Allis-Chalmers *Euclid *GM *Massey-Ferguson Reference (list to be added) Links * CATs web site http://www.caterpillar.com * Norscott for CAT scale Models http://norscott.com Category:CAT Category:Caterpillar Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:ADT Category:Bulldozers Category:Compact Equipment Category:Dump Trucks Category:Engines Category:Excavators Category:Graders Category:Mini Excavators Category:Mining Machinery manufacturer Category:Mining Machinery Category:Road Rollers Category:Motor Scrapers Category:Tracked Loaders Category:Tractors Category:Wheeled Loaders